Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!
Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, known in Japan as , is the seventh Dragon Ball Z movie. Originally released in Japan on July 11th 1992 between episodes 147 and 148. FUNimation dubbed it into English in 2003. Battles Featured * Goku vs. Android 14 & Android 15 * Goku & Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 * Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 * Goku vs. Android 13 * Vegeta vs. Android 15 * Trunks vs. Android 14 * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 15 * Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 14 * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 * Goku (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Vegeta (Super Saiyan) & Trunks vs. Android 13 (Fusion) * Gohan & Krillin vs. Android 13 (Fusion) * Vegeta, Trunks (Super Saiyan) & Piccolo vs. Android 13 (Fusion) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 (Fusion) New Android Threat The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Doctor Gero at the hands of the Androids #17 and #18, and also revealing that Gero is still around in the form of an underground computer, still working on three new Androids (#13, #14 and #15, to be exact), the first of which being presumed as one of original ultimate androids. The real film now opens with the completion of Androids #14 and #15, who attack Goku while he is shopping with Chi-Chi and Gohan. Not wanting to destroy the city they're in, Goku and Future Trunks leave for an uninhabited arctic area. The fight seems even until Android #13 shows up - at least until Vegeta and Piccolo arrive. At that point of time, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks ascend to their Super Saiyan forms and Androids #14 and #15 are destroyed by Trunks and Vegeta, respectively. Just when the fight seems won, Android #13 shows off his "Super" form by absorbing two components of the two fallen androids, vastly transforming into a blue behemoth and increasing his power, changing the battle's outcome yet again. But then Goku prepares a Spirit Bomb, and, after transforming into a Super Saiyan, he absorbs its energy into his body and destroys the Android menace in a style similar to that of his Dragon Fist. As Androids #13, #14, and #15 are ultimately destroyed, Dr. Gero's computer shuts down for good, while still shouting the words "Goku must die!” In the English dub of the film, a scene where Goku is hit in the groin was cut, and was replaced with a flash of light. At the end, it closes with a comic relief. Goku and his friends are healing in the hospital, but Piccolo and Vegeta are sharing a private moment of "hatred" by sitting back-to-back on a small rock in the sea. Piccolo asks "Is it over?” to which Vegeta replies in an annoyed tone, "Not until the fish jumps!". A fish jumps out of the water and Vegeta says, "It's over." Cast list Trivia * It is the first time the three Super Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks) work together to combat a villain. * Seems to takes place after Dr. Gero is killed and before everyone starts training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber. The events of this movie cannot be placed even in the anime continuity, as there wasn't any time in between. * This is the third movie where a character's origin differs from their origin in the anime. Shortly before 17 killed Dr. Gero, 18 told him "You destroyed all the other androids up to 15." In this movie, Dr. Gero clearly did not destroy 13, 14, and 15, as they are the main villains, and instead kept them around. Also, Android 8 is clearly alive and well by this time. It's possible that Gero lied to Androids 17 and 18 when he said he destroyed all the androids up to 15, since Android 8 is still alive. In addition, present 17 and 18 had never heard of Cell, one of Dr. Gero's creations, prior to their encounter on an island, much less the fact that they were to be part of him. * Android 15 knows who Future Trunks is, which makes no sense since the Androids in this film are from the present time line. * After his death at the hands of the Spirit Bomb empowered Goku, Dr. Gero's supercomputer which had completed Androids 13, 14, and 15 and had been systematically feeding them information during their fights shuts down, this causes another plot hole seeing as it is still intact during the Android saga when Trunks and Krillin destroy it, and if this film is set after the Android saga it would have already been destroyed when 13 died, either way is impossible. See also * List of films Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films